The present disclosure relates to a complex device, and more particularly, to a complex device that includes a piezoelectric speaker to integrate multi-functions in one module and an electronic device having the same.
Compact portable electronic devices that are capable of being used by a user while being portable are being more emphasized in miniaturization, slimness, and lightweight. Also, multipurpose functions that are used in various multimedia environments or the Internet environments as well as simple communication functions may be added to the electronic devices. Thus, the electronic devices are being widely used as so-called smartphones. Particularly, such a smartphone includes a wider screen so as to be more adequately used in the multimedia environments. Here, for user's convenience, a touch screen that operates in a touch manner is generally adopted for the screen. Also, payment methods using near field communication (NFC) in portable electronic devices are coming into wide use. In recent years, portable electronic devices to which wireless power charge (WPC) methods using electromagnetic induction in place of cable charge methods are adopted are being released.
Such a portable electronic device capable of playing multimedia sources may not include an own speaker due to the miniaturization thereof or may include a mono speaker for providing the least sound so as to reduce power consumption even though the portable electronic device includes the speaker. Thus, to allow a user to appreciate multimedia sources to be played in stereophonic sound, a separate speaker has to be connected to the portable electronic device.
However, since the typical speaker has a large volume, it is difficult to allow the user to carry the speaker. That is, the existing speaker needs a diaphragm. Also, the more the diaphragm increases in size, the more the sound increases in amplification. Since sound quality due to vibration is influenced by a magnitude and size of a permanent magnet for vibrating the diaphragm, the portable speaker increases in volume. Also, since a separate connection line is necessary to connect the typical speaker to the portable electronic device, and a power has to be supplied into the portable electronic device, it is necessary to carry a speaker body to the connection line at the same time. In addition, the speaker may be used at only a place at which a power is supplied.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-119861 discloses a speaker for a smartphone in which a separate power is not required.